Infectious
by MoonDrops22
Summary: One shot. Joey is in a bad mood once again thanks to Kaiba, that is until an encounter leaves them both on the floor. A hint of setoxjou. My first fic, reviews/comments on improvements are appreciated, thank you.


**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any of the characters**

Joey Wheeler was in a bad mood which was nothing new especially when you took into consideration the fact that he had just spent his last three classes with his worst enemy. So to

put it lightly he was in no mood to once again run into the other boy. Yet here he was doing exactly what he hope to avoid, he had run into Seto Kaiba, in both the figurative and literal sense

of the word. Yep Joey Wheeler had walked right into the chest of Seto Kaiba and was now rubbing his nose from the impact. Eyes flashing dangerously he looked up (loath as he was to do

so) into the equally glaring blue eyes of his enemy.

"Is it so hard for you to stay away from me mutt?" Though his eyes were glaring the voice of Seto Kaiba was cold and collected as though the blond had no effect on him what so ever.

"I could ask you the same thing moneybags; the whole damn hallway is empty so why the hell are you walking in front of me?"

The only change that the blond noticed before Kaiba's hand had grab his collar was the way his eyes had harden. The expression on his face hadn't changed a bit and neither had his

voice.

"Are you insinuating something you flea bitten mongrel?"

The words had Joe seeing red. Not thinking of where they were Joe drew his right hand back and let it fly right into Kaibas face. The force of the hit caused the young CEO to stumble

backwards. His hand still gripping Joey's collar caused him to pull the blond towards him. In less than two seconds they were both down. Kaiba with his back against the floor and Joey

sprawled on top of him. Had it not been the end of the day the hall would have been filled with students crowding around them chanting 'fight' 'fight'. But it was the end of the day and the

hallway was deserted so there was no witness to the embarrassing position the two enemies had end up in. Face once again buried in the CEO's chest, Joe felt his cheeks heating up. He

tried to raise his head quickly but Kaiba's hand seemed to have glued itself to his collar causing the blond to slam his head right back into his chest. The impact caused both boys to groan.

"What the hell mutt?"

"Well if you would fucking let go of me that wouldn't have happened"

At his works Kaiba yanked him up so that they were face to face.

"Watch your tongue dog; I think your forgetting who your master is"

Anger flooding him again, Joey griped the hand still attached to his collar. Simultaneously he yanked the offending appendage loose from his collar while pulling himself up so that he was

now straddling the burnet. Before Kaiba could react he had shifted his knees so that they now lay on top of the CEO's hands making it impossible for them to move.

The blond was grinning to himself at the vulnerable position the CEO was now in that is until he saw that the brunet still look calm and collected as though he was in charge of the

situation. Frowning to himself he began to wonder what would cause the brunet to loose that stoic look from his face. Lost in his thoughts the blond didn't realize that his fingers had begun

to draw swirls along the brunt's sides. From the corner of his eyes Joey barely saw what looked like a twitch from the CEO's face. Thinking that he had imagined it the blond was about loose

himself in his thoughts when he once again saw the slight twitch.

Kaiba's mind was racing.

'What the hell does the stupid mutt thinks he's doing? Wait is he even paying attention?' Seeing that the blond wasn't paying attention he tried to keep his face from giving anything

away. But the blonds' fingers kept swirling slowly, until a muscle in the brunet's face twitched.

'Fuck!' the CEO screamed in his head as the blond focused on him. Staying as still as possible the brunet saw that the blond was about to drift away again when his traitorous muscle

twitched once again. Brown eyes were now watching him intently. Getting frustrated, though refusing to show it, the brunet tried to lift himself off the floor. The blond pressed his knees

harder against his hands while using both of his hands to push the CEO back down.

"Get off of me DOG!"

"No, I rather like the view from up here moneybags"

'Not to mention I've just figure out how to make you lose that mask of yours' added the blond in his head. It was true, before the CEO had tried to get up Joe had realize what his

fingers were doing.

Grinning down at the brunet the blond continued.

"So even the big bad CEO has a weakness"

The look on Joe's face had the brunet cursing none stop in his head.

"Mutt if you..."

"If I what Kaiba? If I do this"

With that he trail his fingers purposely along the side of the CEO, slowly he went up and down a few times before stopping right under the CEO's armpits and wriggling his fingers

quickly. The CEO began to squirm and buck under him causing his grin to grow even larger. No longer caring if he got pushed off, the blond used both his hands to attack the brunet's sides.

The brunet began to squirm even more.

"Stop that you stupid mutt" said the CEO through clenched teeth, as though afraid that if he open his mouth any more something other than the harsh words would spill from them. And

that was exactly what the blond was hoping for.

"I don't think so Kaiba, I'm enjoying this way too much"

Thinking it was time to step it up a little; Joe pressed his fingers a little harder causing a snort to leave the CEO. Then there was another, and another and another in no time it had

turned into a giggle. That's right the big, bad, CEO of Kaiba Corp. had just giggled. Unable to believe what he had just heard the blond continued. The sound came and this time Joe knew he

wasn't hallucinating and cracked up as for a third time the sound left the CEO's lips. Joe's laughter was infectious and when added with the tickling the CEO found himself starting to laugh

too.

"I'm going to*laugh* kill you *laugh* mutt"

"Whatever *laugh*you say *laugh* moneybags"

In no time the two enemies were laughing hysterically. If anyone had happened to pass by they would have turned right back around thinking that they were going crazy, because

there was no way Seto Kaiba could be laughing let alone doing so with Joey Wheeler.


End file.
